Si Pyro dan Si Freak
by X EviLLovA
Summary: Pembunuh berantai yg hanya tamatan SMA dgn hobi 'Pyro' & pemuda yg berkekuatan 'Freak' berstatus drop-out dr perkuliahan Stanford? Bisa bayangkan kerusuhan apa yg bakal terjadi di antara mereka saat bertemu sbg org asing? Dean/Sam, Sam/Dean
1. Perjanjian

Title bab 1: **Perjanjian**.

Warning: Azazel/John untuk sekilas iklan.

Summary: Sejarah dan Azazel, inilah awal mula kehancuran keluarga Winchester.

Disclaimer: Semua karakter dari Supernatural TV bukan punya saya.

* * *

><p>Jam 2 dini hari, Mary Winchester terbangun mendengar suara tangisan putra keduanya yang baru berumur 6 bulan dari alat monitor bayi. Sekilas mengintip ke kamar bayi, sosok lelaki dalam remang-remang kegelapan dengan rupa perawakan yang sangat dikenalnya... tampak berdiri membelakanginya di depan keranjang tempat tidur Sam.<br>Melihat sang suami sudah mendahului giliran menenangkan bayi tercinta mereka, ia hendak kembali ke kamar utama. Namun niat terhenti dan kerutkan kedua alis dengan bingung begitu ketahui lampu di ujung lorong berkedip-kedip seperti rusak.  
>Hampiri lampu, ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara televisi di lantai bawah. Dan ketika turuni tangga, baru sadar pria yang tertidur pulas di sofa dengan televisi menyala adalah si John, iapun langsung teriak,<p>

"SAMMY!" Sembari balik berlari ke kamar bayi.

John Winchester yang tadi sempat keterusan merem sehabis nonton pertandingan _softball _jadi terbangun. Mata masih kriyep-kriyep ketika beranjak berdiri, "Mary...?"  
>Dengar seruan panik "bajingan! menjauh dari Sammy-ku!" suara khas sang istri disambung lengking panjang, ia buru-buru berlari naiki tangga menuju lantai 2 dimana suara berasal dan terkejut setengah mati saat dapati pria berjaket hitam panjang berdiri di samping keranjang tempat tidur Sam.<p>

Baru hendak buka mulut, ia tersentak oleh tetes di pipi kirinya.  
>Jari-jari meraba dan tetes semakin seperti rintik. Ketika menengadah, ia teriak teramat syok, "MARY!" pada istrinya yang menempel di langit-langit kamar dengan keadaan mengejang sebareng sobek di bagian perut dan penampakan jelas luka perut yang perlahan melebar dari celah robekan kain gaun tidur diikuti kucuran deras darah dan keluarnya burai usus dari sana.<br>"MARY...!" Menangis stres, api tiba-tiba menyebar dari permukaan plafon di belakang tubuh itu bak gulungan ombak, menelan tubuh malang Mary.

Menatap ketakutan ke sosok yang kini tampilkan kedua kolam iris kuning berkilat-kilat oleh efek pijar api-

"Ayah...?"

Menoleh dan temukan putra pertamanya yang masih berumur 4 tahun ternyata sudah berdiri di depan pintu entah sedari kapan dan sangat tersentak saksikan jilatan api di mana-mana serta situasi tubuh ibunya... Seketika ia kembalikan fokus ke sekitar keranjang tempat tidur Sam, pria itu telah menghilang dan putra keduanya menangis keras-keras.

John bertahan tak panik dan buru-buru ambil Sam sebelum langit-langit plafon yang terbakar di atasnya berjatuhan, lalu hibahkan hati-hati dalam pelukan Dean. "Dean, jaga Sammy dan cepat lari ke luar rumah! CEPAT, DEAN. CEPAT!"  
>Meski bocah itu gemetar, tetap berusaha mengangguk dan pegang erat-erat adiknya, kemudian berlari tanpa menoleh lagi.<br>Ia sendiri berlari ke kamar utama ambil pistol Beretta 92FS yang selalu disimpan istrinya di dalam laci pertama meja di samping ranjang. Ini untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau pria aneh bermata kuning itu kembali.

Di tengah langkah keluar kamar, 3 pria bermata hitam sudah mencegat dan menyerangnya.  
>Tak kalah reflek, ia sigap menembak mereka tanpa bidikan jelas. Pokoknya yakin saja kena... dan sungguh tembakan yang beruntung untuk pemula yang baru pegang senjata. Pastinya begitu mereka terkapar, kesempatan itu digunakan untuk ngacir secepat mungkin.<br>Menyusuri tangga, api menjalar seperti gulungan sihir dan dentum ledakan lemparkan tubuhnya langsung ke lantai bawah.

"U...gh..." Masih puyeng, tapi paksakan merangkak dan berdiri tuju ke pintu depan... ia membelalak melihat 2 wanita menendang tubuh Dean yang meringkuk pertahankan Sam dalam pelukan.  
>"HEI!" Teriaknya sambil berlari tertatih hampiri dengan acung ujung laras pistol, sisa 5 peluru dari tembakannya hanya goyahkan mereka. Seketika salah satu wanita mengambil pisau lipat dari saku jaket dan menjambak rambut Dean disambung gorok leher kecil itu sementara lainnya mengambil Sam, ia tak urung teriak panik,<p>

"DEAN!" Tersungkur dan merangkak menuju Dean yang ditinggalkan terkapar tak bergerak bersimbah darah di atas rerumputan pekarangan di depan rumah dan kedua wanita bermata hitam itu telah pergi tanpa jejak bersama Sam.

"Oh, Tuhan..." Leleh air mata di kanan-kiri pipi ketika mengecek putra sulungnya sama sekali tak bernafas. "Dean..." Ia hanya bisa memeluk tubuh mungil itu erat-erat sembari menatap kobar api yang menyeruak dari kaca lantai atas rumah.  
>Kesadaran ini... Ya. Ia telah kehilangan segalanya. Tumpahkan seluruh frustasi dan teriak sekeras-kerasnya, "AAAAAAHH!" Sampai serak dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Aneh bin ajaib, tak ada tetangga yang keluar... bahkan tak ada satupun bantuan...<p>

"Ya-ya. Aku tahu John, kuakui ini memang sedikit berantakan..."

"...!" Menoleh ke pria berjaket hitam panjang yang sudah berada di sampingnya, "Kau..." Arahkan ujung laras pistol dan tarik pemicu berkali-kali. Sayang isi peluru dalam kotak magasin sudah habis.

"John, John, John. Aku _hampir_ bisa melihat potensimu dan aku yakin kau pasti pria yang hebat. Tentu saja... Bagaimana jika aku berikan penawaran untukmu, semenjak putramu itu adalah yang terakhir dari anggota keluargamu yang _masih_ ada di depan kedua matamu- yaaa, setidaknya tubuhnya ada, kan?" Pria aneh bermata kuning itu kemudian tertawa dengan mudahnya seakan perkataannya barusan adalah guyonan terbaik di tengah penderitaan orang begini, lalu sedetik berikut melanjut beserta kelengkapan mimik serius,

"Kau pasti mau melihat dia bernafas kembali dan aku bisa melakukan itu. Spesial penawaran hari ini, 20 tahun. Itu adalah harga luar biasa yang lebih dari cukup karena aku sedang bermurah hati **khusus** untuk**mu**. Kau bisa melihat Dean kuliah, bertunangan... ah, pasti menyenangkan membayangkan kebahagiaan yang bakal dijalaninya di masa-masa mendatang, eh?"

John mengernyit. "20 Tahun...? Apa maksudmu!" Seruan yang benar-benar tak mengerti arah pembicaraan yang diutarakan lawan bicaranya.

Dan ditanggapi oleh permainan jemari tangan kiri yang berbalut sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam dan pamer kekuatan mengendalikan bumbung percik-percik api menjadi peragaan kumpulan kepak-kepak kupu-kupu bersayap api yang indah sekaligus menyeramkan.

"Jiwamu untuk jiwa putramu itu. Perjanjian dengan iblis **harus** memiliki pertukaran yang senilai dan lihat sisi baiknya, kau bisa menjaganya selama sisa waktumu 20 tahun kedepan nanti... Itu jika kau katakan 'ya' tentunya. Dan kuingatkan, penawaran ini hanya berlaku sekarang. Nanti saat kau memohon dan menemukanku kembali, waktumu tinggal 10 tahun atau bahkan... aku bisa mengambil jiwamu saat kau setuju katakan 'ya'." Terang penuh kesabaran dan melodikan kalimat terusan, "Ayo pikir-pikir, John. Tik-tok-tik-tok."

Ia cukup syok mendengar kata 'iblis'. Tapi menatap wajah putra pertamanya...  
>Memejam erat sungguh dengan segala kalut kesedihan yang bertumpuk-tumpuk kemarahan, "Katakan. Apa kau yang membunuh istriku dan yang menyuruh orang-orang bermata hitam aneh tadi untuk mengambil Sammy? Kembalikan mereka dulu... atau demi Tuhan..."<br>Pria yang mengaku 'iblis' itu malah lebarkan semeringah senyum seakan perkataannya tadi hanya gertak berkadar tong kosong belaka, kemudian jongkok di depannya,

"Oh, John. Ayolah. Kalau Tuhan-mu ada, menurutmu apa semua ini akan terjadi, hm? Semua memiliki sejarah baik masa lalu dan masa depan. Bagi**mu**, itu tak perlu dibicarakan. Kuberi 2 tahun tambahan dari 20 tahun penawaranku tadi sebagai tanda permintaan maafku atas situasi istrimu dan Sammy. Cukup katakan 'ya' dengan apa yang sudah disuguhkan di atas nampan sekarang dan aku akan segel perjanjian kita. Tapi kalau kau lebih memilih mengubur Dean-" Hendak berdiri, tiba-tiba jari-jari tangan kanan John menarik kerah,

"YA." Kedua kolam iris berwarna kuning kecokelatan berkilau hijau oleh semu bias dansa-dansa api dari rumah di hadapan yang terbakar.

Azazel pun tunjukkan baris gigi sesuai rona seringai ala Joker, lalu jari-jari tangan kanan yang berbalut sarung tangan hitam mencengkeram kanan-kiri pipi si manusia dan pertemukan mulutnya dengan mulut disana.

John jelas tersentak.  
>Tapi untungnya gerakan kedua bibir pria itu tak sampai aneh-aneh karena beberapa detik berikut sudah menarik diri sambil tuturkan kalimat,<p>

"Senang berbisnis denganmu, John. Sampai bertemu 22 tahun lagi tepat tengah malam saat pergantian hari tanggal 22 April. Hadiah ulangtahun dariku akan menjemputmu." Lalu lambaikan tangan, "Cao~"

John kerutkan kedua alis saat tubuh pria yang mengaku 'iblis' itu berurai jadi uap hitam kelam dan menghilang seperti tak pernah memijak daratan bumi.  
>Butir-butir dari rintik-rintik hujan berjatuhan menerpanya dan sosok-sosok para tetangga keluar dari rumah. Konsiderasinya minim sewaktu mereka menghampiri karena bingkai pandangannya hanya tertuju mentah pada kedua kelopak mata Dean yang terbuka perlahan dan tunjukkan keindahan kedua kolam iris berwarna hijau daun yang syahdu dengan kedua pupil penuh fokus.<p>

Iapun tersenyum penuh haru sementara jauh di lubuk benak terdalam, sumpah terukir di hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping.

Pembalasan adalah mutlak.

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN:

Hm... Ide ini terbuat karena saya ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi Sam dan Dean yang masing-masingnya berposisi sebagai orang yang tak saling mengenal satu sama lain, tapi tetap bisa bertemu dan nyata-nyatanya mampu bersanding se-klop perangko dengan amplop, walau perjalanannya pastinya akan sangat aneh.  
>Takdir memang jalang, huh? Dan saya adalah Tuhan di fic ini. Buahahahaha! Saya memang tega...<p>

Makasih buat kalian yang mau baca *Hugs* Mohon review, kritik, saran. Silahkan...


	2. Dean?

Title bab 2: **Dean?**

Warning: Dean/Lainnya. Ada adegan intimasi dan kekerasan.

Summary: 21 Januari 2005, Sam yang berumur 21 tahun baru pertama kali ini 'melihat' Dean. Dan entah kenapa, sosok itu sungguh menyita perhatiannya.

Disclaimer: Semua karakter dari Supernatural TV bukan punya saya.

* * *

><p>"...an."<p>

Tubuh Dean mengikuti alur kala 1 jari demi 1 jari lentik tangan dengan kuku-kuku panjang berkutek hitam mendorong lembut bidang dada sampai punggungnya bersandar pada tahanan empuk sofa panjang merah tua. Kedua mata tak pernah lepaskan aduan kontak pandang sensual berindikasi undangan pada kedua kolam iris berwarna biru muda keabu-abuan di depannya selama kedua bibir yang dilapis lipstik merah darah di paras cantik itu mengukir bentuk seiring seduh suara lembut,

"...Dean."

Si pemilik nama hanya uraikan senyum begitu kedua tangan itu menelusur turun ke kedua pahanya seiring tubuh molek nan sintal dalam balut kenaan korset hitam itu merunduk, suguhkan penampilan kedua buah dada bulat di balik jaring tali-tali pengikat sisi-sisi depan korset.

Belum Dean menikmati pemandangan lebih, jemari dari julur tangan kanan milik wanita yang bersandar di belakang tahanan sofa sudah menjangkau dagunya, tolehkan wajahnya seiring wajah semanis dewi itu mempapas dan jejerkan kecup di rahang kirinya.  
>Binar-binar bersemu ketika dari sudut mata, pangkuannya terisi bayang yang mendekat bersama lebaran tekuk kedua kaki ramping merangkap kedua pahanya. Bibirnya uraikan senyum kembali begitu tempatan porsi duduk... kain sutera penutup daerah kewanitaan dari celana dalam model <em>G-string<em> menggesek perlahan pada kain garis penutup retsleting celana jeans-nya dimana sembul tegang barang pribadinya berada.

Jari-jari tangan kanannya meraba keseluruhan pajang kesempurnaan badan elok di depannya sementara tangan sepasangnya bersandar pada pinggiran sofa yang tahanannya dilapis berupa kayu mahoni hitam berdesain pahat yang cangkup keseluruhan bingkai hingga ke-4 kaki sofa, dan biarkan wanita yang memiliki keindahan tampang dan tubuh yang tak kalah seksi mengisi lowong dudukan sofa di sisi kirinya, haturkan ciuman dan kulum di sepanjang lehernya.

3 Wanita membuai, mendesah namanya penuh rona-rona gairah seakan ikuti melodi sayup-sayup dayu lagu berirama pelan dari latar ruangan selama aduan perputaran nafas berjalan.  
>Jemari-jemari itu terus merambah raba dan remas di kedua bahu dan lengan atasnya, sedang tangan sepasang mereka saling membantu buka tali-tali ikatan korset dan bra... yang seluruh tanggalan itu dibiarkan jatuh di atas lantai marmer berwarna hitam.<p>

"Mm..." Guman seiring bidang dadanya dapatkan kontak utuhan singgung kehangatan kulit dari sepasang buah dada di depannya yang merembes kain kaos hitam Jersey berlengan pendek kenaannya.  
>Fokuskan susuran di sepanjang sisi kiri lekuk tubuh aduhai di pangkuannya... hingga jangkau remas di pantat kanan sembari tuntun angkat, mulutnya meraup dada kiri disana sementara sentuh menjalar naik kembali dan berhenti di biola pinggang, langsung sambung dengan hentak tubuh wanita itu ke belakang hingga rambut cokelat tua yang sebatas punggung menyapu permukaan lantai.<p>

Renyah gemersik tawa menghias dari para pemberi 'pesta' sewaktu lidahnya melanjut dengan jilat puting dada itu dan lalukan lulur ujung lidahnya ke seputar puting sebelum mengulumnya perlahan.  
>Sosok di sampingnya mulai menguasainya dengan untai jemari menyisir rambut cepak cokelat muda, terus menyusur sampai tulang belikat punggungnya...<p>

Dean simpulkan senyum seimbangkan kesenangan liar sebareng kuku-kuku panjang terasa merajam di kain kaos yang ketajamannya sampai memaku detil kulit.  
>"Kalian suka 'keras', hm?" Lalu buka mulutnya meraup kembali buah dada selama tangan kirinya meremas buah dada sepasang... dan jari-jari tangan sepasangnya perlahan meraba paha mulus hingga betis kiri disana, kemudian pindah ke betis kanannya untuk raih pisau perak ukuran kecil berbentuk shuriken dari selip di balik kerah sepatu boot Caterpillar 'Akon' dan ambil perlahan dalam libat genggam.<p>

Seketika sosok di belakang sandaran sofa pindah mengisi lowong dudukan sofa di sisi kanannya... ia lalukan tangan untuk mengalung dan langsung tancapkan ujung pisau di leher belakang sekalian berdiri lemparkan wanita di pangkuannya ke lantai,  
>Masih sempat-sempatnya beri senyum memikat pada wanita terakhir yang masih ber-raut terkejut, dan sedetik berikutnya cekat menendang muka itu sampai tubuh itu terjungkal jatuh dari sofa.<p>

Selama sosok yang tadi tertusuk itu meraung keras dan berhasil tarik bilah dari tancap, Dean sigap ambil pistol Colt .45 M1911 berkhas ukir di sepanjang _slide_ dari selip belakang celana jeans yang sedaritadi terlindung panjangan kaos, lalu bebaskan kuncian _safety pin_ pelatuk dan tembak dengan ancang sempurna pada dahi disana. Sekejap itu, sosok gelepar bersimbah darah.  
>2 Lainnya telah beranjak dan merangkak hendak meraih kedua kakinya. Acung ujung laras sesantai alir air mengalir... sama sekali tak ada ekspresi lebih selain dingin... benar-benar sedingin es kala 2 kali tarik pemicu dan dentum menggema sebareng luncur peluru kaliber .45 berbahan perak bersarang di masing dahi itu.<p>

2 Selongsong kosong bergemerincing nyaring ketika beradu lantai.  
>Sesaat ruangan hening, alun nafas-nafas berat terdengar jelas bernaung di ruangan dari sosok-sosok yang terkapar, namun jemari-jemari disana masih berupaya bergerak dan mengais... bukan merenggang kematian, melainkan hendak balikkan tubuh.<p>

"Kalian luar biasa. Sayang terlalu sempurna untukku." Ujar si penembak sambil menyepak sofa yang menghalang di belakangnya dan mundur sekalian urusi pengamanan pistol dan selipkan pistol ke belakang celana jeans, lalu mencari jaket kulit Vintage Wilsons-nya yang tadi digantung pada gantungan jaket yang berada di dekat pintu.  
>"Tapi tenang saja... 'keras', selalu jadi gayaku." Gariskan senyum begitu tunjukkan bilah parang temuannya di kantung jaket bagian dalam.<p>

Mimik para wanita itu bukan kepalang sangat ketakutan dan buru-buru dengan tergopoh-gopoh berjuang menjauh saling berpencar tujuan.

"A-a-a." Hampiri yang terdekat, kemudian jambak rambut 1 wanita yang berambut cokelat tua dan seret. Pancar lilin-lilin yang terpasang di meja-meja ruangan langsung bergelora tepat laju tebas leher dan ciprat darah bertebar di permukaan lantai.  
>Tangisan-tangisan histeris dari 2 bersaudari yang berada tak jauh sewaktu ia sengaja mendramatisir dengan menarik putus gelantung tulang spinal kord leher. Tubuh malang tanpa kepala itupun segera mengejang untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya diam tak bergerak.<p>

"'Phoebe Halliwel', tewas." Luncur kalimat tepat angkat wajahnya yang penuh percik darah, dan kerlingkan kedip mata kiri saat buang kepala di pegangannya ke perapian.  
>"Oke, siapa selanjutnya? 'Prue', 'Piper'? Ayolah, kalian tak asik." Memandang antara satu yang niat melarikan diri ke pintu balkon dan satu yang terhuyung ke pintu ruangan... Setelahnya ia menghela panjang amati tampang-tampang panik yang masing-masingnya tertuju pada gantungan kantung kecil berbahan kulit di gantungan pintu.<p>

"...Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe." Mengangguk pendek layak konfirmasi, Dean cepat samper ke target yang barusan terpilih telunjuknya dan arahkan bilah tajam parang. Gema nyaring "krak" retak tengkorak kepala, lengking teriakan pilu mengalun panjang.  
>Tubuh yang jatuh seiring gelundung belahan tengkorak kepala dan serpih-serpih cecer otak yang bersebar abstrak di permukaan lantai... ia menoleh ke sosok terakhir yang bersandar di meja dekat pintu dengan raut pucat pasi yang ungkap getar kalimat,<p>

"Kau... Kau... tapi kenapa-"

"Kalau pertanyaanmu adalah kenapa aku tak 'terkena'... Tentu aku punya trik, _Sayang_." Sahut seraya berjalan tenang bak semampai model. "Tapi saat ini, 'kenapa' bukan pertanyaan karena kalian adalah 'apa'. Sori, harus kubilang... itu sangat menggangguku."

"...Kami tak pernah mengganggu 'kalian'...!" Seruan parau yang sangat putus asa,

Dean gariskan senyum tipis yang penuh pesona begitu berhenti di hadapan lawan bicaranya. "Sayangnya... _aku_ suka mengganggu 'kalian'." Dan angkat parang,

Semprotan cairan merah berantakan di mana-mana disertai bayangan sang psikopat yang terlukis pada tembok sedang mencacah berkali-kali tanpa ampun.  
>Entah butuh berapa lama... lengking teriakan pilu yang mengisi ruangan kini berhenti kala pria sadis bernama Dean itu lepaskan desah nafas berat dengan penampakan raut yang sangat puas mirip selesai bercinta.<p>

Tegapkan tubuh dan amati sekilas kondisi bilah parang, muka tampan bermandi kentalan darah itu menyisir jalur pandang ke seputar sejenak... lalu kedua sol sepatu boot memijak genangan darah seiring langkah.

Jari-jari tangan kiri bermain di sepanjang jejer-jejer api lilin dan pilih salah satu batang lilin, lemparkan ke kelambu gorden jendela. Api perlahan memakan kain, membesar bersama jilatan-jilatan yang menelan keseluruhannya.  
>Seterusnya menggunakan ujung parang untuk jatuhkan seluruh lilin sembari ayunkan kedua kaki berjalan ke seluruh tempat yang terdapat keberadaan pajang lilin.<p>

Kobar api mulai membesar membakar perabotan.

Berjalan ke pintu ruangan... langkah tiba-tiba berhenti, dan wajah itu menoleh bersama tampilan picing pupil dalam kedua kolam iris berwarna hijau daun yang sendu.  
>Hembus lirih keluar dari bukaan bibir seksi disana,<p>

"..._Sammy_...?"

Sam langsung tersentak tersengal-sengal.

"...Oi, Sam ke Brady."

Lantun suara dari sampingnya semakin buatnya syok sadari muka yang sudah sedekat hitungan inci.

Efek syok yang mengalir berdirikan sekujur bulu roma si pemilik muka dan sosok itu bereaksi dengan langsung menjauh, "Hei-hei. Tenang, bung. Ini aku... kau kenapa sih? Mimpi buruk di siang bolong? Sudah kukatakan jangan tidur sembarangan di luar begini, bisa kesambet lho... Lagian apartemenmu kan tak jauh, aku bisa urus absensimu untuk presentasi tugas kelompok nanti. Semuanya pasti beres deh."

Sementara si Brady berkicau, ia telusurkan pandangan gemetar ke sekitar untuk identifikasikan taman kantin pelataran luar Stanford... dan coba singkapi apa yang terjadi karena adegan-adegan dalam mimpi buruk yang super aneh tadi terlalu parah. Entah itu hanyalah bunga tidur atau pengelihatan 'normal' seperti biasanya, ia tak sadar telah ucap, "Dean..."

Tyson Brady langsung tertegun begitu dekati. "Dean... Deanna jurusan TI yang sempat kau pacari di awal tahun? Oh, wow... itu sudah berlalu 3 tahun, bung. Aku tak tahu kalau kau masih punya perasaan terpendam padanya sampai bawa-bawa ke alam mimpi gitu..." Kemudian mengernyit bingung begitu perhatikan tanggapan tampang yang semakin pucat pasi tak jelas.  
>"Seburuk itukah?" Mesem-mesem tak percaya seraya tepuk-tepuk di pundak kiri si pemuda berambut pel di dekatnya seakan wujud empati.<br>"Tenang, bung. Kau tak sendirian. Aku juga sering memimpikan para mantanku yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti Eddie Krueger dan mengejarku sampai aku terkencing-kencing- uh, kau tak 'basah', kan?" Hendak raba celana jeans kenaan temannya,

Sam tampis tangan itu. "Eh, kau tadi panggil aku 'Sammy'?" Sedikit memicing perih kala angkat bicara karena kepalanya masih cekot-cekot.

Lawan bicaranya angkat alis. "Bukannya kau tak suka dipanggil-panggil pakai nama bertema imut?"

Ia paparkan senyum pahit. "Memang tak suka, hanya saja..." Menggantung kalimat sejenak... resapi ingatan suara khas si Dean dan bagaimana pengungkapan mimik itu ketika menoleh dengan acuan pandang yang seakan-akan tertuju untuknya. Bukan kaget atau syok... itu adalah pandangan yang hangat keramahan atau bisa dibilang sungguh...  
>Menggeleng pendek, "Um, kau punya Vicodin? Rasanya kepalaku mumet 7 keliling. Sakit banget. Sial dah..." Dan tak bisa protes banyak saat Brady memaksanya geser diiringi celoteh,<p>

"Ya, elah... sableng ya? Itu bukan obat yang normal dimakan seperti permen Tic-Tac. Kau sudah habiskan berapa botol dengan resep dari ayah si Jess?" Sewaktu ambil porsi duduk di bangku panjang taman sembari sodorkan nampan berisi sepiring steak yang sedaritadi sudah diletakkan di atas meja.  
>"Bicara soal Jess... nanti malam acara kita, jangan lupa suruh dia ajak teman-temannya. Kekasihku lagi ke luar kota urusan keluarga, nih. Duh, repotnya punya cewek yang orang tuanya jadi seksi repot di parlemen. Yaaa~ aji mumpung lah. Kan lumayan bisa incip-incip menu baru..."<p>

Selama si pemuda berambut pendek dengan belahan kiri itu melantur, Sam terpaku amati bumbu steak yang meleleh turuni pinggiran potongan daging merah setengah matang di permukaan piring dimana sangat serupa persamaan besit yang penuh pemandangan cecer kuak daging yang bertebaran dalam kubangan darah...  
>Ia langsung tutup mulutnya menahan garukan-garukan yang tiba-tiba seperti putaran beliung dalam perut dan hampir saja muntahkan seluruh sari makanan yang dimakannya pagi hari tadi.<p>

"Aku- uh, mau pesan salad saja..." Berdiri agak terhuyung, tiba-tiba lingkar kedua tangan dari belakang buatnya reflek tarik salah satu pergelangan itu sebareng ia memutar dan pegang depan leher hingga sosok tertangkap basah tampilkan keseluruhan muka-

"Whoah, _Sayang_?" Semu senyum,

Ketahui wajah cantik yang selalu akrab bagi indera pengelihatannya sejak ia berumur 4 tahun, ia langsung samarkan gerakan awal tadi dengan tahap jatuhkan ciuman berdurasi pendek pada bibir di depannya.

Jessica Lee Moore jadi lebarkan senyum begitu kuncian bibir lepas, lalu seduhkan alunan suara seksi "mm..." ketika mainkan gigit bibir bawah.

Ketika pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu samai senyum, Brady memutar kedua bola mata dengan akting dramatis. "18 Tahun tinggal serumah dan 2 tahun terakhir habiskan waktu dalam 1 apartemen... Benar-benar cinta epik antara kakak-adik. Sebaiknya kalian langsung menikah saja dan punya banyak anak."

Sam nyengir serba salah karena reaksi tampang-tampang yang berlalu lalang yang sempat mendengar pembicaraan itu segera memandang aneh padanya karena kesan hubungan _incest_ 'kakak-adik'.  
>Temannya tanpa perasaan bersalah masih saja melanjut santai,<p>

"Jangan lupa namai yang cowok pakai namaku, oke? Aku juga minta hak jadi ayah babtis untuk anak pertamamu nanti." Disertai kerling kedip mata kiri.

Di kejauhan... di dalam ruangan Chevy Impala berwarna hitam buatan tahun 1967,  
>Pria berambut cepak cokelat muda yang duduk di belakang setir hanya menyandar santai di sandaran jok sambil dengarkan seksama suara dari speaker di ujung atas bingkai layar flip motorola RAZR V3 selama buka kertas pembungkus burger dengan awasan pandang sesekali pada kaca spion tengah mobil yang tampilkan refleksi 3 remaja yang asik berbincang-bincang.<p>

Begitu nada pertanyaan singkat terdengar,

"Ya, aku sudah mengawasinya sejak 2 hari kemarin. Apa menurutmu ini ide bagus? Ini sudah 'Samuel' ke-111 yang sesuai berkas adopsi selama 21 tahun terakhir ini. Dan setiap kita atau orang-orang kita mendekati jarak pandangan mereka, semua pemilik nama itu pasti meninggal dengan keadaan tak jelas beberapa hari kemudian... Entah ulah para iblis laknat yang hendak samarkan jejak, kuakui memang situasi 'umpan' tak buruk. Tapi kalau yang ini serius Samuel-nya _kita_..." Jawabnya disela benahi peletakan sisi flip atas yang menempel pada daun telinga kanan saat menggigit roti burger sementara kedua mata amati sekilas pada berkas binder dimana kertas di lembar kedua yang terbuka terdapat pajangan foto berkualitas warna berukuran 4R dengan tulisan 'Samuel Daemon Moore' di baris nama.

Begitu suara jabarkan nada pertanyaan diikuti nada komando, ia menelan kunyahan dan sahuti, "Oh? Menyambi dengan pekerjaan yang tak jauh dari sini? Kurasa meninggalkan sebentar takkan buruk. Aku sudah memasang perangkat-perangkat pengintai di ruangan apartemennya juga pelacak GPS di motornya dan di mobil..." Tatap kaca spion tengah lagi yang tampilkan refleksi kedua sejoli yang berciuman mesra...  
>"...Adik tirinya." Lanjutnya sambil menggeleng pendek ketika amati keterangan di lembar berikut, lalu kerutkan kedua alis seiring lawan bicaranya paparkan keterangan panjang lebar.<p>

"Kau yakin itu?" Taruh burger ke dudukan penumpang depan, "Sebentar..." Jari-jari tangan kanan raih komputer jinjing yang tergeletak di dudukan kursi penumpang belakang dan ambil, bawa ke pangkuan selama kalimat dari sambungan telepon terus bicara.

"3 Penyihir? Kalau penyihir seperti di serial 'Charmed', kau tak perlu tanya soalnya aku pasti suka." Mesem-mesem bejat saat buka layar dan apit telepon genggam di pundak kanan, jari-jari lihai kedua tangan mengetik tombol-tombol keyboard seiring tulisan keluar di kolom pencarian web... ia tertegun penuh ekspresi serius perhatikan lembar yang terbuka.  
>"Kematian aneh pasangan muda yang mau menikah, huh...? Jadi menurutmu itu ada sangkut paut dengan legenda Succubus? Apa Bobby sudah konfirmasikan kemungkinan itu?"<p>

Sementara jabar jawaban berjalan, ia menggangguk-angguk dan terus membaca keseluruhan isi berita berjudul "Pesta Bujangan Berakhir Tragis" sekaligus mengingat nama-nama serta petunjuk alamat yang tersebut disana.  
>"Oke, Yah. Aku tangani ini, kau baik-baik saja dengan urusanmu disana. Biar aku yang berhubungan dengan Bobby untuk kasus ini." Berlanjut tutup flip telepon genggam dan singkirkan komputer jinjing ke samping.<p>

Geber lagu di radio dan putar starter kunci. Mesin mobil menyala dan mesin dipanaskan untuk beberapa detik.  
>"Aku suka kehidupanku." Komentar berbubuh senyum cerah sangat percaya diri... walau sangat berlawanan dengan pendam kebencian mendalam yang tertanam dalam hati.<br>Ia barengi menyanyi sembari sol sepatu boot Caterpillar 'Akon' kiri menekan pedal gas.

Sam menoleh mendengar sayup lantun lagu "It's My Life" suara Bon Jovi dari Impala hitam berplat nomor "KAZ 2Y5" yang melaju pergi. Cahaya mentari siang hari imbuhi keindahan klasik pada mobil semulus dan seelok tubuh wanita itu. Tapi kekagumannya berhenti ketika sosok si penyetir terlihat berikut sekilas julur tangan berlibat jaket kulit berwarna cokelat lagi melempar kertas kisut berlogo Burger King ke tempat sampah kala berkendara sembari lalu.

"Dean?" Ungkapnya dengan raut terhenyak tak percaya.  
>Brady dan Jessica kontan berhenti bercakap-cakap dan melihat padanya, kemudian memandang bingung pada arahan jalur pandangannya dan membeo,<p>

"Dean?" Hampir bersamaan.

Ia segera kemasi barang ke tas ransel tanpa lepaskan awasan pandang dan buru-buru beranjak, "Hei, aku ada urusan sebentar. Brad, tolong urusi absensiku." Dan beri ciuman singkat di bibir adik tirinya, setelahnya berlari ke parkiran motor.

"Sam, jangan lupa acara nanti malam!" Seru Jessica dari belakang, Sam hanya tanggapi dengan acung ibu jari sebagai lambang 'ok' tanpa menoleh lagi.

Saat wanita kekasih temannya itu melotot ke dirinya penuh ekspresi curiga diikuti pertanyaan "Dean... si Deanna?", Brady hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahu dan pura-pura sibukkan diri dengan steaknya.

**TBC...**

* * *

><p>AN:

Mm... si Dean terlalu sadis? Oh, itu belum semua. Dean yang hidup sebagai pemburu ahli di bawah didikan John dan para pemburu handal... apalagi selama ini bertahan hidup tanpa kehadiran adik tercinta sebagai bobot pertimbangan terpercaya di dalam hati nuraninya. Bisa bayangkan betapa 'dingin' si Dean ini, kan?

Pastinya, sudah diperingatkan lho. Cerita ini bakal banyak adegan intimasi dan kekerasan. Segalanya mencangkup darah dan darah.  
>Saya memang terobsesi dengan darah. ~_~"<p>

Makasih buat kalian yang mau baca *Hugs* Mohon review, kritik, saran.


End file.
